


Maybe not like kissing a brother

by Raiya



Category: 4th Man Out (2015)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Because I still love this movie so much and Chris/Adam together are just perfect.





	Maybe not like kissing a brother

**Author's Note:**

> To get myself to writing again I'm trying to write a story to a prompt of this awesome tumblr prompt list every day :D  
https://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-prompts
> 
> I also listed my pairings and shuffle through them as well as through the prompts.
> 
> prompt Nr.33. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

„Stop that, Chris.“Instead of listening to Adam Chris simply moved on to poke him where he was even more ticklish. Adam flinched and his head met the hub of the car with a thud.

„Chris!“  
„I’m not going to stop unless you give me some attention.“

Adam sighed and finally let go of the car. He thought of rubbing his hands on his overall to get the dirt off but stopped mid movement when he turned around and saw Chris grin, knowing he got what he wanted.  
„You want attention?“  
Adam stepped closer, slowly lifting his hands. Chris had not noticed the dangerous tone in his voice yet. 

„Yes, all you’ve been doing since I came over is fixing Ortu’s car. He’s on honeymoon and not back till the end of next week you can do it when I’m gone.“  
Chris maybe was right about that but he came over unannounced and Adam had already started working on it about an hour before he had arrived.

„How rude of me.“„Yeah, pretty rude.“

Before Chris could say some more Adam had attacked him and smeared his black hands all over his stomach. Not on the shirt but bellow on his skin. He wanted to be mean but he would not dare to ruin his best friend’s current favorite shirt.

Chris heartbeat stopped for a moment and his body went hot and cold at once, when he felt Adam’s warm hands on his skin. He could not help but blush. Then he realized that Adam was laughing and holding up his smear-covered fingers, although most of it was now on him.

„You“

His voice was less annoyed than he wanted it to be and way too breathless. Adam had caught him completely by surprise and also reminded him of the growing attraction he was feeling towards his best friend.

Yes, he had lied and then he had not. The truth was he did not really know it himself.  
When Adam said the kiss felt like kissing a brother Chris had felt a strange spark of disappointment. But instead of completely burning up the spark remained and it slowly but steadily grew.  
When Adam told him about Matt and him going out it transformed into jealousy. When Adam told him about Matt being a really great kisser the spark turned into a little flame.  
When Adam introduced him to Matt and they were lovey-dovey the whole evening the little flame grew into a a big flame almost burning Chris up from the inside.

It was not helping much that he was single again himself and Ortu and Nick getting along with Matt just fine. Deep inside Chris knew he was a nice guy, the problem was that he hated seeing Adam and Matt holding hands, kissing, being happy or the images in his head what else they were doing when they were alone. The fact that he helped them becoming a couple was only fueling his annoyance.  
He was frustrated. Luckily not enough to run back to Jessica. Even though he almost went to see her one evening if only to punish himself for being stupid and a coward.

He was not proud about it but when Adam had told them that he and Matt broke up he was having a hard time pretending to be sorry. Especially when he wanted to grin stupidly and dance on the table. 

The break up had been five months ago and he still was unable to get his shit together and tell Adam that he might feel attracted to him. Who was he lying to. That he definitely was attracted to him. His feelings have long passed the stage of maybe.

„I ?“

Adam still grinned broadly at him - oh god how much he loved that grin - and Chris tried to get over his weak knees and attack him. Adam easily dodged him and again there were those warm, nice hands, smearing black all over Chris skin.

Chris groaned and turned around. Taking in a sharp breath when one of Adam’s fingers brushed his right nipple during his sudden movement. He said the first thing that came to his mind to cover up the embarrassing noice.

„You’re ruining my shirt.“  
„I’m not.“

Adam was right he was not, his hands were lightly running up and down Chris sides, still under his shirt. As long as Chris was not rubbing his shirt against his skin it would stay stainless.  
Maybe he was just imagining it, maybe Adam’s hands were already clean, but something felt different than before.

He looked into the brown warm eyes he knew so well. The eyes he was seeing in his sweetest and hottest dreams lately only to wake up with a desperate longing and something else.  
Adam was so close, he could feel the warmth his body was radiating. His hands hot on his skin. 

His feelings were overwhelming him he had to act otherwise the burning flame inside him would leave nothing but ash.

„Fuck.“

Chris put his arms around Adam’s neck and crushed their lips together. It was a little too harsh and their teeth clashed painfully. Adam leaned back and looked at him with drawn eyebrows. Chris could already see the flow of words coming so he cupped his face and tilted his head. He closed his eyes and their lips met again. Softer this time. 

„Chris.“  
Adam obviously wanted to talk but Chris had no intention to right now.

„Not now. Later.“

„Chris, seriously.“  
Adam’s hands on his sides tightened and pushed him back.  
Chris sighed and took a deep breath before finally saying the words he wanted to get rid off for months.

„I lied, ok. I liked our kiss. After it I wanted more than a simple peck on lips. But you said it felt like kissing a brother. I hated Matt, not because he was an idiot but because I hated that he could touch you in a way I could not.“

Adam’s face showed clearly that he did not follow anything Chris just said. 

„Chris, what are you talking about?“

„I fell for you and I don’t even know when it happened. But I know that I’m helplessly in love with you.“

Adam looked at him, lifted his hand, let it fall down again, looked at the floor, at him again, opened his mouth to say something but instead he turned and started walking.  
Chris wanted to run after him and stop him, thinking he would walk away but Adam was only walking up and down. Obviously debating with himself in his head.

„Adam.“  
He was brooding and if there was a person that got really stupid ideas sometimes then it was Adam.  
Chris needed to interfere.

„I need to think.“  
„No.“  
He stepped in Adam’s way and took his face between his hands.

„Are you doing this because you think it’s your fault we broke up and you want to compensate? Yes it’s hard to find the right men, but I’m good, you don’t have to force yourself.“

No matter how hard Chris tried to ignore his own feelings he was never able to really get warm with Matt, Ortu and Nick even asked him once what his problem had been. He did not tell them the truth obviously but rather some shit about having different interests and nothing to talk about. Of course Adam had noticed too. Chris had not even crossed the thought that he might have caused the break-up. He pushed the thought aside, he needed to focus his attention on something else right now.

„This kind of thinking is why I don’t want you to brood.“  
„What do you mean?“  
„I mean what I said, I’m in love with you. I don’t want to be with you because I feel guilty. I’m glad Matt is gone because I want to kiss you and not watch someone else doing it. I want to share your bed and not just for sleeping.“  
Adam was looking at him dumbfoundely. Chris sighed and inhaled deeply.  
„I know it’s my fault for freaking out when you kissed me but I mean it.“  
„What if I only see you as a brother?“

Chris felt a painful peng in his breast and looked down, swallowing hard.  
It might have been foolish but he did not consider this a possibility. Not because he thought every gay was glad if another man told him he liked him.  
That would be ignorant and stupid.  
No, he simply thought he had a good chance because sometimes when their hands brushed or their eyes met there was this tingling sensation. Maybe he was only imagining it but he was sure Adam felt it too. If only for the glances they shared at those kind of moments.  
And Adam had tried to kiss him. It was awkward and he explained it with being desperate but Chris had always been sure he would not have tried it with Ortu or Nick. 

He could feel his eyes getting wet and stepped back. His body felt heavy like a weight pulling him down. He let his hands slip from Adam’s face. Adam caught them and stopped him. 

„You really mean it?“  
Adam’s voice was quiet and the lawnmower from the neighbors almost made it impossible to hear. 

Chris just looked at him again. His eyes telling Adam everything and Adam’s telling Chris that he also lied. It was never like kissing a brother.

„What if this goes wrong?“  
Adam had all reason to be afraid, especially after the first big drama in their friendship - if you did not count the few Jessica drama’s that had occurred since the first time he went out with her - was due to Adam trying to kiss him and Chris freaking out on him. 

„What if we are perfect together and we’re missing our chance?“  
Chris knew he could not let it go now, Adam’s resistance was already wavering and it was mostly built up on Chris stupid overreaction almost 2 years ago.  
„Looks like we have a fifty fifty chance.“  
„That’s actually a really good chance if you’re at the casino.“  
Adam laughed and Chris smiled broadly, knowing that he got Adam where he wanted.

„Would be stupid not to take that right?“

Adam was talking a little more quiet and took Chris fingers in his hands, letting his thumb brush over them lightly. Chris leaned in and before they their lips touched he mumbled against Adam’s.  
„Definitely.“

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life :D


End file.
